<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grab the chance, and my waist by openyourrice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128741">Grab the chance, and my waist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/openyourrice/pseuds/openyourrice'>openyourrice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, Fluff, Inspired by NCT 127 - Paradise, Light Angst, M/M, Possible pwp, Psychology, Songfic, Soulmate: Tactical Contact</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/openyourrice/pseuds/openyourrice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates at a certain point are joined like pieces of puzzles. However, these pieces themselves should not be identical to each other. Sometimes they can be so different that it takes one huge effort to master the luck, which is granted by fate. Obstacle, barrier, wall - call it whatever you want - must be conquered by the desire to get closer than ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first translation not from English into Russian, but vice versa.  I write it on Russian with my amazing <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/2810847">co-creator</a><br/>So i would be very grateful if you write comments about my mistakes, and if its interesting theme.<br/>Enjoy the reading!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>for visualization: <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/745486544544506653/">Taeil</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun breaks through the blinds, lying on the wall with light and dark spots, and Donghyuck raises his hand, lazily watching as it becomes striped. Summer days seems endless and identical, you want to diversify them, but there is no desire to do something on purpose. To lie down - an easy thing to do, and in addition, it does not require energy. That is why the guy does it with enviable regularity.</p><p> </p><p>Vibration cuts through the silence, that cuts into the back. Haechan reaches for the phone to see a picture of a friend and groan. He belongs to a type of person who never calls for nothing. And they do not shut up for a long time. You have to answer the call and listen for a long time, how he, interrupting himself, says something, not letting you say a word. Jungwoo is always like that - active and cheerful. Next to him, it seems that the stream of life is overflowing.</p><p> </p><p>      - Listen boy, you just have to sing with me on the street today! - amid screams and laughter, Hae manages to catch the whole essence of the call. Kim is not suggesting it, he is determined to get his friend out of the house. - Your voice is a powerful weapon to charm people, but you don't use it...</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuk rolled his eyes. He was able to get rid of ten thousand such proposals to Jungwoo, and he should have already been disappointed in him and forgotten his way home, but he seemed to be only more enthusiastic. Not only did Kim go to high school with him, preparing to enter the institute, but he also did not celebrate his<em> dream of becoming a singer</em> by regularly organizing musical shows on the main street square.</p><p> </p><p>      - Jungwoo-ya, I have already told you, but I will repeat again - I am busy - Donghyuck said this phrase so many times that his tongue turns in his mouth faster than his thoughts. He sighs heavily, turning over on his side and staring at the blinds. Those do not seem as white as they used to be, and he ponders whether he should wash them and whether the blinds are washed at all.</p><p> </p><p>      - Busy? With what? Do you play games? Do you work? It's a vacation, and as i know you well, I'm 100% sure that you're not doing anything important now, but just lying on the bed and looking at the ceiling, - Kim laughs, and Haechan squint irritably. He doesn't like this feeling when somebody reads him like an open book. It's possible, just possible that Jungwoo's proposal isn't so terrible. Maybe that with his help he can somehow diversify his life.</p><p> </p><p>      - When to go out? - with undisguised discontent asks Hae, while he gets out of bed. On such a nice, sunny, July day, he does not want to go anywhere, but only to lie down, drink cool drinks with ice and watch doramas. Kim at the other end cheers joyfully, obviously in delight that he won this round. Donghyuck cannot be mad at him, and he smiles, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>      - In an hour and a half I will be free. Come to the Hongdae neighborhood to our favorite place, - cheerfully answers Woo, - and bring a guitar with you, because my baby is waiting for the new strings, and it is still unclear when they will be... Anyway, see you later! - he says goodbye immediately, hanging up..</p><p> </p><p>      - Yes, see you later. - the guy answers the beeps in the phone. He flips his cell phone somewhere in his legs and stretch out. He has time to get together yet without rushing and to reach the appointed place. It is Sunday, so people walk by the sea. He is motivated by the fact that money will never be superfluous. And the opportunity to get it goes into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a heavy body lands on his belly, nailing him to the bed.  Doongi - his big, gray cat, instantly begins to fondle, jumping under his arms and making him stroke. The time of breakfast is long gone, and she hints that it would be time for the owner to feed her.</p><p> </p><p>Haechan has found Doongi when he was twelve. That day he chased the girl, thinking she was his soulmate. That girl tripped on a concrete tile, smeared with a huge ice cream ball, but Don did not feel any drop of cold*. He stopped with his hands down, watching on her sadly, when suddenly he noticed a kitten in a box, standing right by the store window with sweets. He sat quietly and meowed, when Donghyuck came closer and squatted in front of him. Remembering this case, Haechan is always torn between sadness and joy.</p><p> </p><p> - Do you think I have a soulmate? - he asks the cat, who blissfully squeezes from scratching behind the ears. In response, she only purrs briefly and as if stomping with her foot. Donghyuck laughs, fascinated by her. - All the people my age already have soulmates, and they meet in such romantic situations! And I'm constantly hit on only by idiots who want a young body, - he complains, and the cat cheers him up, making him smile. - You know, Doongi, after Jungwoo-hyun offered me to come to our place and sing, I had a <em>strong desire</em> inside <em>to hug</em> someone, although this has never happened before. Maybe it is a<em> sign</em> that I will meet a soulmate? Everyone has different signs. For example, Jisung and Chenle met because Ji finally managed to see the world in rainbow colors because of Zhong. Isn't it cute? Do I not deserve to be happy? -the last question was more likely intended for the Universe, and not for the cat, which from the guy's monologue twisted into a ball and fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuk sighs and, reaching over to the can on the floor for some more soda, decides to start packing. He wants to walk to dispel the thoughts of his not found soulmate, which have been haunting him for 3 years.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>⊂(・▽・⊂) ⊂(・▽・⊂) ⊂(・▽・⊂)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While Donghyuck walks to the meeting place, he listens to relaxing music, morally preparing to sing in front of a huge bunch of strangers. Although he has already performed in public, each time his body is shaken by anticipation and excitement. He likes this feeling, but sometimes it goes beyond and requires a slow rhythm and a delicate melody to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>Although nothing out of the ordinary happens, Haechan is constantly mentally drawn to his <em>great desire for a hug</em>. And this does not apply to all people, it is as if he wants to feel with his whole body and embrace with his hands a certain person. The scraping feeling inside only gets stronger with each step.</p><p> </p><p>“As the saying goes, God created a pair of each creature,” - the guy flashes in his head while he walks around a group of students, among whom there are many couples holding hands, - “So I'm not a creature?” - an ironic smile itself asks for a face, - "Or have they forgotten about me?" - he reflects, and an unknown inner anxiety is growing in his own mind. However, the desire for hugs does not disappear, but only becomes suffocating.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a long, deafening signal of the car is heard from the side, and Donghyuck is surprised to find himself literally a meter from car, through window of which the head of a frightened and displeased driver protrudes. Driver furiously yells something about teenagers who are flying in the clouds and love to crawl under the wheels. Haechan slowly realizes that he is yelling at him for a reason, but on business. He looks around - it turns out that he was so thoughtful and lost in himself that he did not notice how he found out himself on the roadway.</p><p> </p><p>At the same moment, disoriented, someone grabs his hand and drags him onto the sidewalk. Haechan blinks in surprise as he stares at the terrified Kim, who immediately begins patting him all over his body, checking for injuries or wounds.</p><p> </p><p>      - Why did you decide to retire so early? I have not yet had time to come off at your wedding, and you already ... God won't let you into heaven for this, even though you are the sun, - Jungwoo squeezes Haechannie's cheeks, pouting lips and making cutie face. After making sure that everything alright with his friend, he immediately calms down, becoming joyful and carefree. The elder deliberately tickles Donghyuck to make him laugh, and he absorbs boy's sunny smile.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck is really the personification of the <em>sun</em>: he always knows how to please people, even if someone else needs to suffer a little from him; his smile can light up the whole Seoul in case the power goes out everywhere; his singing can make the souls of people tremble and bloom like flowers. But this is <em>what he</em>, so bright and real, <em>lacks</em> - <em>someone nearby him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>      - I ... I was thinking about something, - Donghyuck justifies when they stop at the agreed place, slapping their friend on the shoulder to dispel the last pieces of excitement. For credibility, he decides to talk about his strange condition. They say that from the moment of a special "sign" no more than a day should pass before kindred spirits meet. This means that there is the greatest probability that his soul mate will hear him sing today. He lowers his eyes, slightly embarrassed. - I feel a frantic urge to hug someone. Maybe today I will meet my soulmate? - asks Haechan timidly as he opens the guitar case and takes it out.</p><p> </p><p>      - I really hope, otherwise I'm tired of seeing you so sad. By the way, if you feel the urge to hug, you can hug me. - with his arms outstretched, Kim is already heading towards the younger, but he dodges, laughing. - Hey, why so rude?</p><p> </p><p>      - We see each other often, and I have never wanted to hug you. Rather, it refers to my soulmate. I hope he will come today, - answers gyu, adjusting the microphone, and pulls out the phone to select the lyrics. While he is looking for words, some inner instinct tells him to opt for Stevie Wonder - Lately, although initially he wanted to sing Shawn Mendes - If I cant have you. He flinches from mysterious creeps running down his spine, only more convinced that the fateful meeting will happen today. He is seized by a slight fear, because he will have to <em>sing</em> not only in front of strangers, but also <em>in front of his soulmate</em>.</p><p> </p><p>As Jungwoo sits and studies the lyrics carefully, Donghyuck's friend Mark comes up to them. Now the two of them are inseparable, but at the first meeting, they, in fact, disliked each other. When Mark came into their class as a foreign exchange student (being Canadian), Haechan was immediately hooked on his deadpan. On the very first day, Donghyuck tested all his nerves, trying to disperse this frown, and Mark for this, in the end, could not bear the torture, with all the foolishness hit him on the back of the head with the briefcase. Cleaning up together for a fight, however, suddenly made them friends. Since then, if anyone had the right to hit Donghyuck and not get injured - it's only Mark.</p><p> </p><p>      - Toddler! - happily rushes Mark to his friend, almost spilling his coffee on him. Donghyuck rolls his eyes, but still bangs his fists with him. He hates it when Canadian calls him like that, because their age difference is literally nothing. Mark got this trick and now uses it in all convenient and inconvenient cases. - Goddamn, I'm so glad to see you. Did you decide to listen to me and perform with Jungwoo? That's right, the hyung never advises badly, - the Canadian chatters as another tall guy approaches them and unexpectedly hugs Mark from behind. Donghyuck's eyes widen instantly, and Mark is embarrassed, but turns around, and his face takes on such a surprisingly gentle expression that his lungs tighten. Haechan had never seen him like this before. - This is my boyfriend Johnny. He, like me, is not from Korea, but Seoul brings hearts closer together, - introduces boy, and Johnny laughs at him. Donghyuck, while watching them, is somehow sad, casting a glance at the crowd passing by. The guitar wood chills the palms. He recalls performing here with a friend a long time ago.</p><p> </p><p>      - Maybe you can sing with us? - suggests Haechan to Mark. - You rhyme well.</p><p> </p><p>      - Really, sing. I want to hear yours rap,  - Johnny picks up in a soft voice, pushing the guy to the microphone and taking things from his hands and back. Suh sits down on his warm jacket, which he took in case they stay late so that Mark wouldn't freeze, and tries to make himself comfortable, following his boyfriend's preparations with a warm and full-of-love look. Donghyuck watches him out of the corner of his eye, making sure every minute that Johnny is a really good person.</p><p> </p><p>      - Well, okay, I'll be a sub-rapper, because, as far as I know, you play to acoustics for which my voice is harsh, - Mark rubs his earlobes embarrassingly. Donghyuk giggles at how sweet and quiet he can be when he falls in love.</p><p> </p><p>While guys are distributing the parties among themselves, a small number of people gather around, who have already seen them here before and now would not mind listening to another song performed by them. As soon as the guys are mentally in tune and Jungwoo takes the first chords, silence reigns around them, and everyone who chatted becomes silent in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>Two pleasant voices hit the notes cleanly and melodic. They recreate such a warm atmosphere that over time, almost everyone sings along - who can and who cannot, and even babies who can not speak, but humms through a pacifier. Mark's subs adds a bit of modernity to this atmosphere. Fascinated by the singing, more and more people begin to approach them. Some have flashlights on their phones, some even dance in pairs.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that since Haechan is lonely, he can express love through songs, giving all of himself in the performance has always warmed his heart. But now something suddenly pricks him inside, and he, continuing to swim on the waves of rhythm, looks around the people in the crowd, immediately finding himself <em>chained to one light vertex</em>. The guy's hair seemed to have just been in the epicenter of a hurricane. Due to the huge dark mask, his facial expression is not visible, but his eyes reflect all the buzz that a person usually experiences when listening to his favorite song. His mask moves as if from a gust of wind, and Donghyuk realizes that the guy is singing along with him. At the same moment, their eyes accidentally meet, and Haechan is enveloped in warmth, and the desire to hug this particular person hits the nerves with electric shocks. A hundred thousand volts seem to pass through his body. He has an <em>irresistible urge</em> to get close to this guy as quickly as possible, but he needs to sing another verse.</p><p> </p><p>That stranger keeps looking at him, and Donghyuck sees somebody whispering something in stranger's ear and being taken by his hand. Haechan doesn't know what, but he feels the stranger throwing his gaze at him again, obviously smiling from the crescent-shaped eyes, and, throwing a couple of bills into the case, he hides in the crowd. Donghyuck cannot stand still. It is as if he is cauterized by hot metal on his feet. He is ready to chase after a stranger, but suddenly he is holds by Mark's hand, who stands beside him and looks at him attentively. <em>He has to finish</em>.</p><p> </p><p>When the song finally turns out to be sung, everyone around starts to clap, whistle, and throw money, but Donghyuck is the last person to worry about it now. A stranger... <em>Who is he? Did he guess that they are soul mates? Did he feel the same desire?</em> Such questions keep spinning in his head, but they are interrupted by the joyous cry of Jungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>      - Haechan-nie, you were so great today! I don't know what happened, but you sang so heartily that I even threw on my shirt because of the amount of shivers on my skin, - the older one smiles enthusiastically, pointing fingers up on both hands, which shake heavily.</p><p> </p><p>      - Yes, Donghyck-ie, - agrees Johnny with Jungwoo, - you have to audition in the same company, they are just looking for a vocalist. The company is good, I train there enough time, and I like everything. There are already 2 people there, but I am sure that you will fit in perfectly. If you pass, we'll be in the same band, - continues Johnny, already writing down the address for Don.</p><p> </p><p>      - Do you think I would be a good vocalist? - asks Haechan thoughtfully, still thinking sadly about<em> a charming stranger with a hurricane on his head</em>. Obviously, about his own soulmate. An ordinary man could not get so deep into his soul at first sight.</p><p> </p><p>      - If you will sing so open-hearted - no doubt! - Johnny convinces him fervently, and the younger one nods to him with gratitude. It is not a fact, of course, that he will take this chance, but still.</p><p> </p><p>      - Jeez, just listen to someone, if you can't hear me! - Jungwoo inserts his 5 coins into conversation , as if reading Suh's thoughts, that is why Donghyuck is shuddering, - the person who has already passed the audition tells you this, he knows exactly what people are needed there. So put your hands in your feet and act!</p><p> </p><p>Kim speaks with such a heat that the junior can't contradict it even in his head. He nods several times, staring at the paper with the address.</p><p> </p><p>      - Well, I'll try ... And when do I have to come? - he cautiously asks, immediately receiving an approving clap on the back from Jungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>      - Tomorrow at 12 pm, - Johnny answers with a smile. For some reason, he's so excited about Donghyuck's likely arrival that he is even ashamed that he does not feel the same enthusiasm. - By the way, guys, I congratulate you with a great performance, - he immediately chills and shakes hands with everyone, and kisses his Mark somewhere behind the ear, which makes his boyfriend blush even more, hiding behind a wide back. Haechan <em>will definitely remember to him</em> what a smear he becomes next to his beloved. He must also have an ace up his sleeve. - I suggest celebrating this at the pizza restaurant. The pizza is on me, don't worry, - Johnny smiles at the guys' screams. Lee Haechan understands why Mark fell in love with him. He himself wouldn't mind falling in love with him now.</p><p> </p><p>      - Perhaps a pizza would be nice, - agrees Donghyuck, collecting money from the uniform and throwing a guitar there. He needs to brighten up the day when, in theory, he lost his soulmate, with a slice of delicious dough. Perhaps with double cheese. Perhaps even with more than one slice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Consciousness awareness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>for visualization: <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/612208143073497945/">Yuta</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The path to the pizzeria flies past Donghyuck's mind, smeared with multicolored spots, signs and loud voices from the guys. It turns out to be crowded inside, but there is a good place for them on the side of the entrance. A well-known song is playing quietly from the speakers above, and the posters do not make a lot of noise. The guys sit comfortably on a small sofa while a good-looking waitress brings them an order. Johnny and Mark purr cutely to each other to force themselves to distract themselves from their sad thoughts by sticking to Instagram. He flips through pictures of animals, looks through all the new photos of his favorite idols, peeking at the honeymooners Johnny and Mark, but this only acts as an accelerator for hammering iron nails into his own heart. It becomes so sad that you want to come home, cover yourself with a blanket over your head and feel sorry for yourself all night. And then, as luck would have it, he is only 15, and you can't even have a drink to forget. He runs his fingers through his own hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it was an accidental clouding of the mind, and not a meeting with soulmate? Perhaps that guy didn’t even feel anything,” - he says grimly. - "What is the statistics of cases when a person does not find a soul mate? 15% probability?" - attempts to cheer himself up produce the opposite effect, causing him to fall into despair. - "Well. And, in general, maybe I don't even understand what soulmates means? We think that in this life we will definitely find a person with whom we could have been a couple in the past. But scientists and experts say that a flash of love and comfort next to someone - this is nothing more than an analogy made by the memory of those with whom you have already met, that is, the brain triggers the function of memory and a picture that was in front of your eyes in the past. That is why sometimes a complete stranger may seem to us an old acquaintance or a kindred spirit.Most likely, I confused everything, and I just liked that guy with a lovely hurricane on his head, into whom I so want to bury my fingers and face, inhale his natural smell, mixed with the scent of shampoo ... "</p><p> </p><p>- The earth is calling the sun, ay! We've been calling you for eternity. - Jungwoo, agitated, shakes him by the shoulders as Donghyuсk tries to return to reality. He points his finger at his plate. - The pizza is already getting cold, - he licks his lips, looking around to find the remaining extra slice. Jungwoo always eats a lot, but does not want to deprive his exhausted friend at this moment. - Why are you so strange? - he asks, taking the pizza straight from Mark's hands and showing his tongue to the one who is furious with his trick.</p><p> </p><p>- We played so well today, I still can't move away, - Donghyuck dismisses distantly, tearing off a slice of pizza for Mark so that he does not incinerate the elder peacefully eating his food. He grits his teeth, pinching Jungwoo's side, and then quickly swallows the dough given to him.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny takes his cocktail and brings it to the center of the table, preventing the assassination attempt and encouraging others to do the same. The younger ones take their cola, unwittingly obeying him.</p><p> </p><p>- For yours excellent performance! He proclaims, and the guys shout happily, clinking glasses. - By the way, - Johnny suddenly recalls, putting aside his drunk cocktail and hugging Mark. His face takes on a wistful expression. - One of those listening to your speech, who was standing behind me, sang along so beautifully with you, however, through the mask it was almost inaudible. The voice is so familiar, like my agency hyung, but alas, I couldn't get a good look at the face.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck is twitching and stares at Johnny because that mysterious stranger was just behind him. He seems to have a short circuit from the memories of all those sensations that piled up at the moment of their collision of glances. The desire to find a guy by all means did not disappear, but only with a greater wave covered him all, completely displacing air from his lungs, preventing food from entering the stomach, and his brains working in a measured manner. He is noticeably sad, because there are still no clues on how to find a stranger, and decides to move the topic. Moreover, extra information about the agency where he is so energetically called will be useful.</p><p> </p><p>- How many people are there in the group? Who else is the vocalist? And when I come, what is better to perform: something lyrical, or choose a modern one? - he throws questions at poor Johnny, who, not having time to answer the previous question, is already trying to ponder the answer to the next. He puffs from the strain and frowns, trying to put everything on the shelves. He looks business-like and old enough that the teenager does not rebel, deciding to listen to him.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Mark's phone rings, and he decides to walk away, waving his hand. Taking advantage of his boyfriend's absence, Johnny sits closer to Donghyuck and pats him on the shoulder in a friendly way. He seems to be the only one who sympathizes with him that his solumate was found and immediately lost. Mark and Jungwoo are too positive personalities to be mortified about this.</p><p> </p><p>- You are... Don't get old about that guy. If I’m still right and I didn’t hear it, then it was one of the guys in our group, - he chuckles, wiggling a straw in Mark’s glass. Donghyuck immediately picks up everything, inspired by this news, but the older one upsets him. - However, it is unlikely that our old man Teil went out into the street. He prefers to sit in the recording studio, or he flies all the time to chant, - Johnny sees other people's shoulders sink and smiles at him encouragingly. - Please do not be sad, we will help you in your search for soulmate, it just takes time.</p><p> </p><p>- I'll try, - Donghyuck nods. Johnny really supports him and he really appreciates it. He does not want to darken today and their amazing performance, so he tries to cheer up as soon as possible. - It's just that my headache comes and goes in tides, - he sighs, rubbing his temple with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Mark returns to them, stuffing his cell phone into his back pocket as he goes.</p><p> </p><p>-  Ah, well, she came again, - Donghyuck nudges Johnny's side with a giggle and Mark's brows drawn together on the bridge of his nose. He sits down between them again, throwing suspicious glances in the direction of his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>- Decided, while I was away, to take the guy off me? Do you want to repeat our first day of school? - Mark begins to prepare for a comic fight. Donhyuk rolls his eyes, but also begins to pretend to roll up his sleeves, and Johnny groans loudly, asking them to feel sorry for each other.</p><p> </p><p>No one notices how a guy with a doll-like appearance appears next to them, with his eyes hidden behind fluffy long bangs. He suddenly grows out of the floor, forcing them to stare at him in dismay. He is not that he looks inhospitable, he just seems to be some kind of alien, unearthly, like an alien creature.</p><p> </p><p>- Yuta, is it you? - Jungwoo can't believe his own eyes, smiling broadly. He instantly finds himself on his feet, jumping on the guy's neck, while the first, picking him up in the ass, spins around. Silence hangs around the table as the two guys rejoice like little children. A smile blossoms on the lips of the unknown, which seeks out the rest of the guys for location.</p><p> </p><p>- Um, Jungwoo-hyung, is there something we don't know about you? - Haechan asks curiously, glancing at the stranger, who surprises him more and more. Jungwoo catches himself, stroking the back of the neck of the holding guy to let him go. He crumples a little in place, holding onto his forearm.</p><p> </p><p>- This is my boyfriend, lion cub.. I mean, Yuta-hyung. - Jungwoo blushes even at the ends of her hair, becoming completely different from the sociable and never shy of Jungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta bows to them in the traditional manner, surprising to the depths of his soul, and sits on the sofa, patting his knees with his palms, inviting Jung to sit on them, which makes him more red. The guys guess who in this couple belongs to the definition of "never be ashamed of anything." Jungwoo obediently sits down on his boyfriend's lap.</p><p> </p><p>- How is your little concert? - Yuta finally says, stroking his boyfriend's thigh with his hand, and examining the others. Jungwoo turns to him sharply with a question in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>- How are you… - his expression changes rapidly, and he narrows his eyes. - It turns out that you were staring at me so shamelessly? I wonder why during the whole performance I had the feeling that I was being undressed with a glance. I would be ashamed! Jungwoo waves his hand and slaps the lion cub on the leg. He laughs, hugging him across his belly and pressing him even closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>- The performance was great, - Johnny bursts into their sweet showdown, and it turns out that he already knows Utah. He turns to him as to a close friend. - I invited him to our group, so that it would be easier for you and Taeil to exist.</p><p> </p><p>On behalf of "<em>Taeil</em>", Donghyuck is reviving a<em> strong sense of the need for a hug somewhere under his rib</em>s, but he still does not believe that everything can be that simple. It's likely that this guy Johnny told him about just aroused a strong feeling of sympathy in him and nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>- Yes, I, in fact, do not have enough parts myself, but if the guy sings as well as you say, - Yuta pauses and gives Donghyuck a piercing, assessing look, from which you want to hide in a far corner, - then I don't mind. I think we'll be friends, - he winks in his style, and Donghyuck exhales in relief as his gaze softens. Yuta examines him with interest for a while, until he is lightly punched in the chest.</p><p> </p><p>- Um, I'm still here, and I'm still your boyfriend, - grumbles to Jungwoo rather jokingly, and suddenly gets the most passionate kiss from the most passionate guy in this cafe, and since Donghyuck is still considered the smallest, Johnny closes his eyes with his huge hand.</p><p> </p><p>- Oh, as if I didn't see something there, - Hyuck mutters to the chuckle of the guys. When he can see again, he grins at the suffocatingly blushing Jungwoo. - I, in fact, collect dirt on you.</p><p> </p><p>- We'll also see who gathers more for whom. Now you will meet your soulmate ... - and with these words, Donghyuck turns off again, remembering the look of that unknown guy, radiating love. He just without words and movements felt the touch of this person as if straight to his heart. The only thing he heard at the time of the performance was someone's heartbeat, beating in time with the song he was performing.</p><p> </p><p>- ... so it's time to go home, - he emerges from himself on these words, joining in the conversation of the guys.</p><p> </p><p>- Where to go? - Donghyuck shakes off residual sensations. Something tells him that by that moment on the street he will return more than once.</p><p> </p><p>- Going home, it's no longer a child's time, but you are flying in the clouds. I hope you've been pondering which song to listen to all this time, - Johnny winks at him.</p><p> </p><p>- Yes ... Song ... - Haechan sighs, gulping down his soda, and rises from his seat. - I think I'll go on foot. I want to think... About song... - he stutters.</p><p> </p><p>- Are you sure that you will make it and everything will be fine? - Johnny pushes his chin under his chin and squints into his eyes. He is worried about the state of the younger, you can tell by the agitated face, but he only smiles soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>- Yeah, I'll just put on my headphones and think about it, - Donghyuck replies in a very confident voice. He is already moving towards the exit. - Good luck and see you tomorrow!</p><p> </p><p>- See you, take care of yourself!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>⊂(・▽・⊂)⊂(・▽・⊂)⊂(・▽・⊂)⊂(・▽・⊂)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"A person is looking for his soulmate always and everywhere, whether he realizes it or not. However, the likelihood of recognizing her at the first meeting is extremely small, since people most often cannot catch the energy of their ideal half, especially in a crowd. Without catching the energy, they, accordingly , cannot imagine what kind of soul mate should be in reality.</p><p>It happens in another way: kindred spirits find each other, meet, but then part forever. This is not to say that such relationships turn out to be wrong, they are needed for a given specific time and the spiritual development of both partners. In order to let each other go and move on, they need to understand what lesson they met and what useful experience (they certainly have) they got from their relationship, - Donghyuck reads an article from his smartphone, thinking over the words.</p><p> </p><p>"In order to be ready to meet your soul mate, first of all, you need to start acting: you will not attract a soul mate into your life with just a desire. You need to understand yourself, understand what you really want, and not what and how a soul mate can make you really happy ."</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck remembers Mark and Jungwoo's happy faces, and how satisfied and serene Johnny and Yuta look next to them. He grips the phone tightly, now confident that he understands everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Didn't feel it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arkana is your ideal world, which you can create in your mind and stay there. This is the world in which you hide from all adversity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only thing that Donghyuck hates in the placement of his room is whether the curtains are closed or not - when the morning is sunny, the rays mercilessly beat right in the eyes. That is why the dream cracks and breaks like a glass decanter, shimmering with all the colors of the rainbow. Donghyuck kicks off the blanket wth help of which he was trying to protect himself with and sleep longer, and opens his eyes, desperately squinting at the tip of the beam that pierced the retina.</p><p> </p><p>He stretches lazily in bed and then reaches for the phone, suddenly discovering 3 messages from Johnny.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Johnny-hyung:</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <code>Good morning to you!</code>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Johnny-hyung:</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <code>You haven't forgotten about the audition, have you? We will be waiting for </code>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <code>you with Mark and near the entrance to the building. Take a guitar with you</code>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <code>(so you will definitely capture the heart of old man Suman;))</code>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <code> (ps this is our producer)</code>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Johnny-hyung:</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <code>We will support you outside the door. Jungwoo made the poster at night.</code>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <code>It looks scary, seriously, so don't be late: D</code>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck looks down to reveal a photo attached by his elders depicting Jungwoo's huge whatman paper, on which it says "<em>Be sunshine and sing well, otherwise I will hide this whatman into yours * </em> " with gnarled multicolored letters. In the corner Yuta painted in a cute way a peach. Donghyuck laughs at the eloquent message. The time is displayed on the phone - half past ten, and he decides to justify the wishes of the guys, so he gets out of bed in a good mood.</p><p> </p><p>He turns on his favorite playlist, adjusting the volume, and begins to pack, hesitantly choosing clothes for listening. He tosses his black T-shirts back into the closet and ends up putting on an oversized yellow shirt. From him downright rushing positive, and he decides to show this to everyone who will have to face today.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck hums under his breath as he walks into the kitchen, and finds his favorite toast and jam, carefully prepared by his mother, with a note “<em>For my beloved son with all my heart: you will succeed, the whole family will keep fists. Open your second wind and sing from the heart: *</em> "</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck's heart sways to the rhythm of gratitude, and a huge smile spreads across his face. <i>His family and friends all believe he will pass.</i> Except for him ... No matter how good it was on the soul, it is still stained with one small (big) event. All his thoughts are occupied by <b>him</b>.</p><p> </p><p>After yesterday's incident on the street, he read about soulmates until 2 am. He was alerted by one of the excerpts from the article:</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>“How many kindred souls do we have?</strong></em><br/>
Oddly enough, but one person can have many kindred souls, and it depends on the tasks that each of them performs in his life.</p><p> </p><p>A person loves at first one, and believes that this is the only one in the world, but time passes, circumstances change, experience is worked out, and people may well disperse for completely different reasons. That's it: the task is completed, it's time to say goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>There are frequent cases of a love triangle, which is transferred from one life to another and flows into a variety of relationships. The task is obvious: <i>souls should be able to interact and find a common language, and most importantly, to accept Love in all its manifestations</i>. "</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck looks in the mirror, where he is shining on him, and shakes his head to get rid of thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Today I had a great opportunity to sing, this is what I can do well. This is what makes me happy. Maybe the guys are right? I will go and give my best in what I love, and the stranger will not go anywhere. I'll deal with him later. So far, I feel good alone</em>, - at the last thought somewhere deep in his stomach an arrow of lies pierces him. He takes another look in the mirror, which reflects the guy in the bright yellow T-shirt, and frowns confidently. He firmly decides to put an end to this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>⊂(・▽・⊂)⊂(・▽・⊂)⊂(・▽・⊂)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he walks to the SM Entertainment building, his wristwatch goes up to 12. It is too crowded around, it looks like an anthill due to the number of people, but Johnny's high top of his head seems to hover above everyone, making the younger giggle under his breath. Making his way through the "sea" of people, like some kind of shark, he looks at the excited faces of young guys who came to try their fate: someone repeats a song, someone moves remembering a dance, someone tries to calm down, emptying water from bottles ... He is seized by a slight excitement, but he clearly feels calmer than many of them, since he does not consider this moment to be the decision of his fate.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck is unexpectedly thrown in the back of a guy, and turning his head to apologize, he meets his eyes with Mark, who at first squints unkindly because of the push, but, noticing his friend, smiles dazzlingly. The youngest even has to put his hand with a visor to his forehead so as not to go blind.</p><p> </p><p>- I already thought you would not come! Johnny and Yuta just left, they got an urgent call to appear on the record, and Jungwoo was drawing a poster for you, but he got carried away and slept, - Haechan rolls his eyes, going crazy with the news. - And today I will be as support, - Mark pats him on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>- Oh, yes, thanks Markie-hyung, - he smiles sunnyly. They move a little to the side so that they are not pushed from different sides. Unfamiliar faces flash like a kaleidoscope before my eyes. I would like to answer something more familiar. Donhyuk turns to Mark, who looks around happily. - While we have time, tell us how you met Johnny? - He asks thoughtlessly. Older meets his gaze, raising his eyebrows in surprise, but nods good-naturedly.</p><p> </p><p>- Well, this is such a story... He was the one who took the ice cream, which I also wanted. And it was the last. And we argued for about 20 minutes who should get it, and who first laid eyes on it. Then I felt like I was being kissed behind my ear. I don't remember what happened next, but at home I found a piece of paper with his number and KakaoTalk's ID, so we corresponded all night. After that, everything started spinning, - Mark rubs the place behind his ear, blushing. Donghyuck chuckles, elbowing him in the side.</p><p> </p><p>- You have such a sweet story. But can it be that I felt something, but "my" person - no? - He asks fleetingly, trying not to focus on this issue.</p><p> </p><p>- Why do you ask? Ah, because of that stranger, - Mark instantly guesses it, so Donhyuk snorts in displeasure, getting a light slap on the head and a knowing look. - Well, you can't assure him that he didn't feel anything. Then he wouldn't even look at you. And all the performance he did exactly that, he did not take his eyes off you. So why did you decide he didn't feel?</p><p> </p><p>- Well, it seems to me that if I was important to him, he would have stayed to meet, - Donghyuck shrugs, and resentment against the stranger rises to his throat, starting to choke him. He was not so offended even when his finished homework fell into a puddle and disintegrated into small wet pieces. Mark puts his hand on the top of his head in a brotherly gesture.</p><p> </p><p>- It's your ego speaking. In this life, no one owes you anything, and why did you decide that this is the last meeting? - He asks affectionately. Haechan turns away, unable to bear his gaze, and sulks.</p><p> </p><p> - I don’t want to see him again. Because of him, I can't sleep, and he 100% doesn't even remember about yesterday. So you can grow old at 15, - Donghyuck whines, getting a poke in the side from Mark.</p><p> </p><p>- You'd better free yourself from everything now and think about performing. You are next, -the elder one points to a tabloid flashing the same numbers as in a piece of paper in his hand. - We recorded you ourselves, because I guessed that you would oversleep or come 5 minutes before the start, - he explains.</p><p> </p><p>- What would I do without you, guys. - Haechan smiles, shrugs his shoulders, getting ready and goes inside the building. He listens to the instructions of the workers who set the direction where he goes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>⊂ (・ ▽ ・ ⊂) ⊂ (・ ▽ ・ ⊂) ⊂ (・ ▽ ・ ⊂)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> - Yes, you really have talent, - says one of the judges. He has a thick, attractive beard, so Donghyuck looks straight at him. - Dancing needs to be tightened up, but this is a standard problem for everyone who comes here. Two idols from our company advised you as the owner of a charming voice and sunny nature. And, I must say, they did not lie. Check yours email or wait for a call from us. - he nods his head encouragingly, pointing to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck feels a bit jittery after the show, so he almost drops the guitar several times as he puts it in the case. Then he goes to the exit, forgetting to bow, but remembering, turns around and apologizes to laughs, bowing and disappearing through the door. The way back to the street goes like a fog, and he wonders how he managed to find a way out and not get confused.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the building, he breathes in the fresh air deeply, exposing his face to the sun. It's already over and he is so glad that his singing managed to make a good impression on the judges. He looks around, trying to find friends with his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>A small support group is waiting for him to the side, he hears them screaming his name, waving their arms. Donghyuck smiles, heading straight for them, when suddenly he almost stumbles on the asphalt from what he saw. Next to Johnny is the same guy with the familiar hurricane on his head, and the usual feeling of incompleteness covers his head. He is now very scared to approach, because he is afraid that this is just a mirage that has appeared due to the heat, but he has to overcome himself.</p><p> </p><p>Every step that brings him closer to his goal makes his legs leaden. The closer he gets to his friends, among whom the blond familiar hair flickers, the more distinctly he begins to feel the beating of his heart somewhere in his throat. When the "hurricane" turns around with Johnny in his direction, he can hardly restrain himself so as not to settle on the asphalt because of his limp legs.</p><p> </p><p>- Heck, how are you? Have you been treated well? What did they say? Did you give your best? We were so worried! - the guys swoop in on him, practically knocking him down, and the stranger remains to the side, examining him with a mysterious smile on his face, which again turns out to be hidden under the mask.</p><p> </p><p>- I ... Yes ... I tried ... They said to wait for the call. Did you write it down so quickly? - He babbles incoherently, but then pulls himself together and looks questioningly at Johnny. The man nods.</p><p> </p><p>- Yes, Yuta quickly went through the recording, and Taeil recorded his part yesterday. Sorry we weren't around, but we recommended you to the producer, - Suh smiles, looking at Moon and Donghyuk. "<i>His name is Taeil</i>,” the younger memorized in his head, while the stranger approaches, pulling the mask down to his chin and revealing an attractive face.</p><p> </p><p>- Are you that adorable kid who sang with Mark yesterday? - Taeil stands next to him, and his words fall like honey on his heart. Inside, everything trembles, and the ghostly sensation of embrace becomes intolerable. Moon holds out his hand. - Very nice to meet you, you are a delightful singer. It is very noticeable when people enjoy singing, and you are one of those who put your soul into songs, so I respect.</p><p> </p><p>Haechan looks into his eyes and sees his reflection in them, so frightened, joyful and delighted, and then awkwardly reaches out his hand in response. When their palms touch, Donghyuсk tightens his grip, feeling as they exchange with each other the energy that is available only to kindred spirits. It’s as if someone is breathing new life into him or he is catching a breath of clean air in a polluted habitat. So, shaking hands with Taeil, he understands why Mark enjoys the presence of his soulmate so much. He, on the hike, hangs for a few seconds, as the elder pulls his hand, trying to get out of his dead grip.</p><p> </p><p>- Thank you, it's good to hear this from the professionals in their field, - Haechan blushes as his heart tries to pump the amount of blood that has clung to it. He takes a deep breath to calm himself and lowers his voice so that others don't hear his question. - Did you… just feel something?</p><p> </p><p>Taeil's face suddenly changes sharply, starting to noticeably nervous, but after flapping his eyelashes a couple of times, he pulls back his smile with all his might. He shakes his head negatively. - Only if a slight fatigue from the recording. You will need to get a good sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Haechan looks visibly gloomy as he nods. The elder steps back, turning to the others, and answers questions from Jungwoo, who looks very interested in some way.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck stares at him, getting old, not frowning too much. He clearly saw the sparkle in Taeil's eyes when their hands touched, so he is tormented by the fact that the guy refuses to accept the fact that their souls are related. But Heck is not one of those people who give up easily, so he will definitely figure out how to win the heart of this nice guy, who is now actively gesticulating with his hands, talking about yesterday's recording.</p><p> </p><p>He sincerely does not understand why Taeil denies that he felt a wave of energy passing through them. Therefore, he looks suspiciously, but until he has a plan, he cannot begin to act.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>⊂(・▽・⊂)⊂(・▽・⊂)⊂(・▽・⊂)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Almost midnight, the darkness is dark outside the window. Not a hint of sunlight. Closing his eyes, Donghyuck falls into Morpheus's arms on his bed.</p><p>
  <cite>He dreams of an island on which he and Teil are alone, and around the sky is the ocean. Moon is standing next to him ankle-deep in water, flashing his loving eyes at the younger, and last one is ready to put the whole world to his feet.</cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>- <b>Come on, Sun, the sky is calling us, let's go!</b> - holds out his palm Taeil. - <b>Do not be afraid!</b> - he pulls the younger by the hand into the water, splashing it around him and sincerely, like a child, laughing. Moon's smile is brighter than any sun, therefore, looking at the guy, Donghyuck does not notice the sharp descent of the bottom and flops headlong into the water. Cool freshness envelops his hot skin. When he comes up, he immediately closes his eyes, because Taeil flops his hands on the surface, creating waves that clear Heck's head of all thoughts. The only thing that remains in her is only Moon Taeil.</cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>Donghyuck creates spray fountains in response, giggling and brushing stubborn hair from the guy's face. The rest of the world does not seem to exist, only they and this island are the embodiment of their dreams, their secret place in dreams, where they can be together. He will always remind Donghyuk of this Taeil - a mysterious guy with a hurricane on his head.</cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>He gently lifts the elder into his arms. The shirt is already completely wet and glued to his skin, contouring the beautiful body shapes, forcing him to become a subject of increased Donghyuck's interest. He carries him to the shore, seating him on one of the large white towels spread out here, and wrapping him with his towel, taking off his wet shirt before that. Donghyuck gently kisses the elder on the top of the head, while he turns his face to the setting sun, which casts its last rays, going to hide behind the horizon</cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>In the next instant, they are already running along the coast of the island with towels tied in the manner of a raincoat, seeing off the sun and feeling the hearts of both beating in unison. A huge amount of love fulls the air, mixing with the ocean breeze and the laughter guys.</cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>Moon pushes Donghyuck onto the sand, falling from above and holding him under his head to prevent him from hitting. Through the eyes of a child, he radiates happiness and the whole palette of emotions that he is now experiencing with him. Haechan finally obeys an irresistible urge for a hug, hugging the man to himself and watching his own happy reflection in his eyes. He steals a kiss from Taeil, but he does not allow him to retreat, squeezing other people's hair in his fingers and pulling it into a more passionate kiss. Above them, the evening sky is covered with stars, love mingles with passion, heart rate accelerates, bliss crawls over the skin with desired touches.</cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>This island is like a secret refuge, their personal Arcana, where they can return when they feel bad.</cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>And each time they wait for each other to comfort, to get rid of heavy thoughts, free from dark shackles, and again watch the sunset, embracing under a blanket and drawing their paradise on the sand.</cite>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CONTAINS BAD WORDS, ATTEMPT oF DRUGS, and sad at the beginning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeil was born at a great time - in summer, when sweet fruits and juicy vegetables appear, it gets noticeably warmer outside, and the day gets longer. He spent all his infancy with his grandparents, as his parents, according to his beloved grandmother's words, were very busy people. He loved to lie in the shade under cherry's tree and play with toys or construction sets, while his grandparents worked in the garden, collecting fresh vegetables for their beloved grandson.</p><p>Then, at the age of 6, he returned to Seoul because it was time to go to school. Overjoyed to finally be able to spend a lot of time with his parents, he ran into a difficult obstacle. There is a very tense atmosphere in his home: his parents, while he was doing his homework in his room, swore very loudly and a lot, and when he came worried and scared in theirs room, they  put on fake smiles pretending all is fine.</p><p>When he moved to grade three and turned nine, his mother decided that having a second child would be a good idea to keep her husband and save the marriage, so at the beginning of fouth grade of elementary school, Taeil had a little sister. She was small, plump, and had a wide, toothless smile as she became her brother's universe. But even she could not return life to this marriage, so at the end of the fifth grade, Taeil's father left for another woman.</p><p>Due to these events, due to the constant observation of the unhappiness of his soulmate parents, Taeil lost faith in love. They opened his eyes: <i> everywhere there is a temptation that someone will be better at something than the person who is intended for you </i>. He saw how his mother suffered, getting drunk every day and breaking dishes. How dad cursed terribly, laced up his shoes, and ran away from home as soon as possible. Taeil forever remembered the heartbreaking sobs of his mother, who for the sake of his father quarreled with her parents, moved to another city, lost her promising job and gave him all of herself, but he left her because after giving birth her body was no longer attractive. At such moments Taeil, powerless and deeply buried faith in eternal, bright feelings, drew comforting pictures for his mother or tried to cook something (this is where his good cooking skills came from).</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ⊂ (・ ▽ ・ ⊂) ⊂ (・ ▽ ・ ⊂) ⊂ (・ ▽ ・ ⊂) </p>
</div>One day, when he was sixteen, he saw a large crowd of people next to someone's body, covered with a white sheet. When he came closer, he was stunned by the sight of large pools of blood. At that moment, his heart responded with inevitable despair in the chest area, and while the little sister was not saw this, he quickly pulled her in the apartment, persuading her to sit in his room, and he went into the kitchen, where the police were crowded. They informed him that their mother committed suicide throwing herself through a window, and leaving a note. But since the investigation needed the note, he was able to read it only after a detailed analysis. There was nothing in her that Taeil did not know. He was sure from the beginning what words he would read on a small piece of paper.<p>This moment became a turning point in his life, because money sended by father's parents, he did not spend, but he had to work for feeding two mouthes. At first, he cooked in some fast-food caffees, because maybe he had a talent for cooking, but no one wanted to hire a schoolboy to work in an elite restaurant. He also gave concerts on the street when at the age of twenty one an agent noticed him and invited him to an audition, which he successfully passed.</p><p>After the incident with his mother, he was so closed in himself that he turned from the most active boy into a closed, downcast guy. Having decided that he would never be able to be with a girl because of everything that had happened, he began to date guys. His appearance was very attractive since puberty, but due to his character, which was worse than in bitchy bitch, everyone perceived him as a sub. Once he trusted a very handsome guy, and when his friends insisted that he must run away from him, Taeil was only smiled at them, because he thought he was the best lover. But one day, returning home, he found out his boyfriend in bed with a stranger, who grunted haughtily when he saw him, and walked by, pushing his shoulder. The heart so fragile, a thousand times glued and bandaged, was smashed to smithereens. After that, Taeil began to cut his hands, because the pleasant chill of the metal made him revive, and when he "bleed", it felt like he was letting go of all negative emotions. It's true, that after such actions, even in summer he wore sweaters with long sleeves.</p><p>Later, he had another guy, not like the previous one, the one he considered a soulmate, whom he trusted completely. But, alas, they stayed together for only a year and a half, since his soulmate died in a terrible plane crash when he flew from his parents to Seoul.</p><p> </p><p>⊂(・▽・⊂)⊂(・▽・⊂)⊂(・▽・⊂)</p><p> </p><p>Taeil thought that his existence was in vain, so when his sister grew up and there was no longer any need to support her, the money he earned in fast-food's caffees went to "fun"; he locked himself in his room in a small apartment and lay on his back in bed, plunging into a half-dead atmosphere. By the light of the moon on the wall of the room, one could see how he was putting something under his tongue in order to forget for a while from all the hardships that had followed him for more than one year.</p><p>He was just very lucky that Johnny showed up in his life. Johnny was big, huge, warm and reliable. He got him out of all this crap by just <i> listening and providing psychological help </i>. When Moon moved out of his apartment to the trainee's dorm, his daily life was filled with color, for which he no longer needed sinister "fun". He had a family that gave him everything that he lacked so much. And it seemed that Taeil simply could not ask for more. Moon was <i> always happy </i> when someone he knew started dating. He watched his friends build strong, trusting relationships, and <i> deep in his soul languishing with loneliness </i>. Unfortunately, he did not have a feeling of hugs with any of his groupmates, so Johnny appreciating the look of his friend tortured with melancholy, presented him a large toy, the size of Taeil, so that he could hug her whenever he need it.</p><p> </p><p> ⊂ (・ ▽ ・ ⊂) ⊂ (・ ▽ ・ ⊂) ⊂ (・ ▽ ・ ⊂) </p><p> </p><p> - All right, the recording is over. You did a great job, and your high notes are just fire, - one of the recording directors says that to Taeil, thumbs up through the glass space, making Moon glow. It's already three hours of recording, so he feels a bit tired.</p><p> - Thank you, I am very pleased to work with you, - smiles delighted with praise Taeil under the signs of Winwin's support, who is sitting on the sofa opposite to him. He walks up to him, pushing his knee into the knee of the sitting guy. - Are you going to be busy now? - says Moon to the Chinese.</p><p> - Well, actually, I promised Ten to introduce him to Seoul - Sichen rubs his neck. He looks happy and looking forward to meeting, so Taeil doesn't want to disturb him in vain.</p><p> - Ah, well, then, good luck for you - Moon smiles radiantly, throwing a backpack on his back, and puts a mask on his face. He walks to the exit, turning around for a second. - Don't forget to rest! - he said it to soundrecording director , waving his hand goodbye, and goes out the door.</p><p>He decides to take a walk around the city in order to do his usual thing - to think and gawk at the happy couples. On the one hand, he desperately wants to find a soulmate, since he really wants to feel love. But, on the other hand, contradicting himself, he cannot believe someone to the end and surrender completely, since because of previous experience he believes that a curse lies on him.</p><p>A soft voice rips out of his thoughts, which spreads over his ears like honey. This voice circles him, pulls him into a strong and sweet embrace, while a long-forgotten feeling awakens below. Following the voice, he stumbles upon a crowd of people and immediately purposefully begins to wade through it, because it suddenly becomes vital for him to find out who is an owner of such the enchanting voice that fills the entire space around. Finally, a long-awaited picture appears before him: in the very heart of the crowd, one of the three guys is playing the guitar, the second guy he knows - ir is their sub-rapper, Mark, and the third makes the heart jump to the throat. In the center there is a guy on whom the sun is shining, what makes his honey color skin even more intimately attractive; his bangs fall over his face, hiding his eyes, and immediately, caught in the wind, opens a view of his beautiful appearance. This guy sings so sensually that Taeil involuntarily begins to sing along quietly, shaking his head in time to the rhythm. He closely observes every movement of the guy, every breath and the crowd of people with his eyes. And when the singing stranger finally meets his eyes, Taeil is crystal clear that this long-forgotten feeling overwhelms him. <i> Meeting your perfect soulmate. </i> Meeting what he doesn't believe in. Moon notices how the boy's voice flinches when their gazes intersect. So he felt it too, so it didn't seem to him.</p><p>A hand falls on Taeil's shoulder, the next moment he hears the familiar voice of the manager. The latter, loudly because of the noise, says that he was looking for Taeil for a long time, and asks why Taeil did not answer calls and did not show up for the evening photosession. With a sad sigh, Moon again looks at the stranger, in whose eyes he sees something special, intimate, the only one in the whole world for him. Taeil smiles softly, asking himself if he needs this onсe again, throwing one last coveted glance at the beautiful stranger, turns to follow the manager who dives into the crowd.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- One, two, three ... - clapping his hands, the dance teacher counted, watching the trainees in the mirror. It was already the sixth hour of training, but they had to learn the dance in a short time, so all the trainees came to the building at eight in the morning and left at the best times at nine in the evening. They had only breaks to drink water, eat, and go to singing classes.</p><p> </p><p>The man closely watched every movement, every look and emotion that was displayed on the faces of the already tired guys. Suddenly he stopped counting and fell silent. It could only mean one thing ...</p><p> </p><p>- Haechan, come forward. - After a minute of silence, the teacher called a boy. A nearby trainee patted Donghyuck on the shoulder in sympathy. Once again that day he will be scolded again.</p><p> </p><p>- Yes, teacher, - the boy stood in front of all the trainees, and for a long time was afraid to look at the angry man who was rubbing the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>- What purpose did you come here for? - exhaling and trying to hide his anger, the man asks without turning around, but looking at the guy from the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>- I came to give people hope with my singing and do what I love, - Haechan replies smiling, forgetting why they ask him about this, but after that, it seems, he remembers, because the smile quickly fades from his face, giving way to a distracted and lost look.</p><p> </p><p>- Do you realize that you are bad at dancing? No, it is better to say terrible! - the man is no longer holding back and turns to face the guy, and comes closer. - You only got here as a trainee because of your voice. But our industry is too cruel, and you need to learn how to dance, and you haven’t been able to learn one dance for a month! Because of you, others have to stop and do it all again and again. Do you understand that? - the man lifted the guy’s face by the chin with two fingers, because Donghyuck had never been spoken so rudely before, so he lowered his head, barely holding back tears.</p><p> </p><p>- Yes, teacher, I understand, but in my defense I can say that I almost settled in the dancing room. When the maid comes to the room in the evening, she always wonders why I am still here, - Haechan’s voice trembles, because he really does his best to dance this damn movement, but one day - he cannot hit the beat, and the second - forgets movement.</p><p> </p><p>- Trying poorly. - The man spits out like bile, and Donghyuck bites his lip. - You must not get out of here until you learn the dance so I can wake you up at night and you dance it perfectly. You knew what business you got into, and there is no such thing that we will pity you. Not you, so we’ll find someone else. The world does not revolve around you. - the teacher continues to speak, while Haechan holds tears.</p><p> </p><p>He comes like all the trainees, but he remains to rehearse until 3 am. He dances, swears, cries, gets up again, dances again, and so on, on repeat. Over the past month, he has thrown off an enormous amount of weight; he has bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, but stubbornly continues to cherish the dream of being at least so close to Moon.</p><p> </p><p>- You have a night to learn the dance - the man replies unexpectedly, making Donghyuck shudder. - I’ll postpone the rehearsal for lunch, and we’ll all see how you learn, otherwise - you may not appear in this room anymore. - says the teacher, closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Trainees make noise, spreading out to the corners and giving the guy a sympathetic look. Several guys even come up offering help, but Haechan does not hear them, just looks with an empty gaze at his reflection in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Donghyuck enters the hall, closing the doors behind him and throws the bag full with the number of cans of energy drinks in it, and slides down the wall. It still cuts in his chest from the teacher’s words. But he must pull himself together and prove that he can surpass everyone not only in singing.</p><p> </p><p>He emptied one can of energy drink to the bottom and squeezed it in his hand, throwing it on the floor. It is vital for him to learn this dance, as the recording director secretly said that his voice would fit their song ...</p><p> </p><p>Haechan turned his back to the mirror and crossed his arms as the music started playing. He jumped up sharply, wrapping himself around, repeating the whole dance, and just on “his solo” that freaking movement confused him: he had to take a step to the side, stretching out his arm, make a wave with his whole body, rolling from his right foot to his left, and “swear” with his finger and then return to the others dancing as if they were playing drums. Everything seems clear, but he cannot remember the sequence.</p><p> </p><p>By seven in the morning, he was just dancing and yelling at himself when nothing worked. When the hundredth time had already come, which also ended in tears, he simply fell to his knees and sobbed. He didn’t want to feel sorry for himself, but that’s exactly what he is doing now. Donghyuck pulled his knees closer to him and just whimpered softly as he wet his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>The door suddenly opened, and in a few minutes the guy was already being hugged. When he looked up, he saw Jungwoo in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>- Hey, why are you crying? The suns should smile and greet everyone with their sunny smile, - the guy says, and then tickles the younger. The next moment, the room is filled with wild laughter from one guy, and when Haechan finally calms down, he sends tickles to the elder which is why they can be heard outside the door.</p><p> </p><p>- What are you doing here so early? You already had a record. - Heck asks calmed down, rising from the floor.</p><p> </p><p>- Today one of you will be chosen to join our group, and after lunch we will need to meet with him and discuss everything. And I came to support you. That’s how I like all the trainees, but I’ve known you the longest, and I want to be a cupid for you and Taeil-hyung. - the elder smiles softly. - So show your dance, I really want to see it first.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck hesitates for a second, but it is better to show his mistakes to someone he knows - he will tell you from the outside. Therefore, he runs to turn on the music and starts from the beginning. There were only a few movements left before Woo stopped the music, causing Haechan to freeze with his arms raised above his head.</p><p> </p><p>- You had a minor mistake here. Look, you are throwing your hands too high, but you need just a little. - the elder comes up to the guy and lowers them a little lower, so they are now on a level with the forehead. - Then you’ll move on to the next move faster, - Jungwoo continues to move his hands as Hyuk watches everything in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p><em> How well, that you came here </em>, he thinks as Kim continues to give him advice on the dance he has already learned.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Taeil woke up unexpectedly: all night long he had a wonderful dream about cooking, but unexpectedly in the morning Donghyuck appeared in his dream, who without words, looked at Moon with a heavy look. He sharply opened his eyes and huffed. Somewhere under his chest, heart ached heavily; he feels the emotions of his soulmate, and judging by his feelings, he is now in a depressed state. But Moon can’t do anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>The guy tried to turn on funny music, but it did not help, since he thought instead of music he hears the crying of the younger.</p><p> </p><p>Tae was already thinking of changing his attitude towards soulmates, but this is so scary after all that he saw: what happened to his parents, how he found a hated competitor in bed with his ex ... <em> How can he be sure that this sunny boy actually the same inside, not just outside? </em></p><p> </p><p>While the food is warming up in the microwave, he Google a search for “how to understand that this is your person” and follows the first link.</p><p> </p><p>“... Step 3. A person strives to communicate with you.</p><p> </p><p>If he is in love, he will not be silent, even if he is very busy at work. “</p><p> </p><p>During these several months, while Haechan was a trainee, he tried to get the elder to talk, sometimes even when they were in the toilet in the neighboring booths, Donghyuck, for reasons unknown to Moon, identified him and start telling he was praised in vocal class today for being highly regarded note. Taeil, of course, liked the attention, since their group had not yet become hot in terms of conversations. And sometimes you want to talk with someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Step 4. A person wants to know everything about you.</p><p> </p><p>He is interested in listening to funny and sad stories from your life; he does not yawn when you talk about an incident at work or your plans for the weekend. He asks you about your hobbies, favorite actors, films. “</p><p> </p><p>Oh yes, when the Avengers came out, Haechan downright tortured him with questions if he liked the Marvel universe, since he wanted to invite Tae to go with him, but Moon then found an excuse, since he was terrified to give the boy a false chance of reciprocity. No, he likes Heck; he is ready to protect him and be his big brother, but Taeil would rather prefer the role of an angel in the shadow than acting in reality. He took a tactic for himself - to ignore the guy, although sometimes in the evening, when he goes to bed - he wants to see this guy next to him, who will chatter about the day he spent in the training room, and the elder will hug him, burying the tip of his nose where something in the neck and wrap his hands around youngers waist, listen to the Sun, sometimes interrupting his non-stop chatter with gentle kisses.</p><p> </p><p>The microwave squeaked disgustingly, announcing the readiness of the dish, distracting Moon from pleasant thoughts. And then he listens to his feelings and feels how his heart is beating more calmly now and there is no such burden as in the morning. This makes Taeil smile - <em>his boy is all right</em>, and he is happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>